Connections
by DamonsDevilishAngel
Summary: just a what if sparrabeth fic...i'm bad at summaries..review please
1. One

_**Sixteen-year old Elizabeth Swann sighed in relief as she ducked into the alley behind 'The Faithful Bryde' in Tortuga. She had ran away from home to become a pirate only to be found out to be a girl by some creep who tried to assault her. She had kneed him in the groin and ran and now she was hiding in an alley.**_

_**She let out a muffled scream as a ringed hand covered her mouth, the smell of rum filled her nostrils.**_

"_**Well, well, well...Look at what we got here... a little lass dressed as a pirate...you know these clothes do not flatter you..."the Pirate said as he slid one of his hands down the curves of her body.**_

"_**Lmmmmmeeeeggggooo" she mumbled through his hand.**_

"_**What was that love?..." he said a yiped as she bit down on his hand. His other grabbing her firmly around the waist.**_

"_**I said...Let.Me.Go... You filthy, dispicable Pirate...If you don't let me go this instant I will..."She broke off as his lips suddenly started nibbling on her neck. The hand that was covering her mouth squeezing her breast.**_

_**"Now, love...you don't really want me ta let you go.." he said his tongue darting out to lick the shell of her ear. He smirked when he heard her whimper slightly and moved his hand down to the edge of her trouser, pulling her shirt out before sliding his hand down the front.**_

_**Elizabeth gasped as his hand cupped her in the most intimate of places and snapped her eyes open, wondering when she had let them close. She opened her mouth to tell him to stop but all that came out was a long moan as he began moving his fingers in and out of her.**_

"_**Oh, god..." she groaned then looked around wondering who had made the sound before realizing it was her.**_

_**She gasped as she was suddenly shoved against the wall her face pushing against it as he slid her trousers down her legs while fumbling with his own.**_

_**He groaned as he pushed himself into her to the hilt before pulling almost all the way out and shoving back in. Slowly at first before speeding up.**_

_**Elizabeth groaned it had hurt when he first entered her but now she was almost blinded by the intense pleasure radiating through her body coming from where he was moving inside of her.**_

_**He pulled out of her as she whimpered slightly then gasped as he turned her around and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She breifly wondered when her pants were taken off of her but quickly lost herself in the pleasure coming from her mystery lover.**_

_**She leaned her head back against the wall and opened her eyes...**_

**Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked up at the candle on her nightstand.**

**She had dreamt of that moment ever since it had happened.Four years. It had been four years since she had ran away and lost her virginity in an alley to a mystery man.She had never seen his face.**

**She got out of bed and moved over to her dresser opening a drawer and pushing open the false bottom and pulling out the old Pirate medallion she had taken off of William Turner when she was twelve.**

**She snapped out of her thoughts as a knock came from her door her father's voice asking if she was decent.**

**"Yes, yes!" She said hiding the medallion in her bodice pulling on her robe.**

**Her father steps in and looks over at her. "Still abed at this hour?" He says as a maid shuffles by him and opens the window."It's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you."**

**He gestures to a box another maid is holding and opens it to reveal a new dress.**

**Elizabeth moves over and peers at it, pulling it out of the box."Oh, it's beautiful!" she exclaims.**

**"Isn't it?"**

**"May I inquire as to the occasion?"**

**"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" He gestures to the maids."Go on. Actually, I, um...I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today."**

**"Ceremony?" she asked poking her head around the dressing screen.**

**"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony." he said.**

**"I knew it!"**

**"Commodore Norrington, as he's about to become! A fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know. Elizabeth? How's it coming?"**

**Elizabeth gasps as the maids tighten the corset. "It's difficult to say."**

**" I'm told it's the latest fashion in London. "**

**"Well women in London must've learned not to breath."**

**Just then a servant came in and told her father he had a visitor. As soon as he was gone Elizabeth motioned for the maids to leave the room.**

**When she was finished getting ready she left her room and moved to the stairs where she seen her father and Will Turner speaking about a sword. She noticed Will fumble with his words when he spooted her and she smiled to herself and moved next to her father.**

**"Good afternon Miss Swann." Will said softly.**

**"Good aftertoon Mr. Turner." she replied before looking over at her father. "What time does the ceremony start?"**

**Her father fumbled around with his things before signalling her that he was ready and she went to follow him.**


	2. Two

**Three hours later found Elizabeth standing with the newly appointed Commodore James Norrington on the battlement overlooking the sea.**

**"Uh, you look lovely, Elizabeth."he says."I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I... must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. Uh... a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth."**

**She looks up at him with shock written on her face as she fans herself."I can't breathe." **

**He looks at her and turns away,"Yes, I... I'm a bit nervous myself."**

**He turns to look at her only to realize that she has fallen to the sea below." Elizabeth!!!" he exclaims going to strip off his jacket but one of his men points out that someone had dived off a ship and was swimming towards her.**

**Elizabeth gasped coughing up the water she had inhaled. She looks to a hand holding the medallion she was wearing and her breath catches in her throat when he opens his mouth and speaks.  
"Where did you get that?"**

**It was him. It had to be. His voice had the same husky gruff and he smelt of rum and the sea. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Norringtion and his men as well as her father.**

**Later that night as she lay in bed her mind kept playing to earlier that day. She knew she was right to think it was him becasue as soon as he had pulled her against him her body reacted the same way it did that night four years earlier.**

**She almost moaned but thought better of it remembering that her father and others were watching.**

**She climbed out of bed and slipped out of her nightgown and into her boys clothes. She moved over to her window and silently snuck out and moved towards the jail area.**

**Jack leaned back against the wall of his cell bored out of his mind. He was the only prisoner in Port Royal...at least on this night he was.**

**"Just bloody great..."**

**He snapped his head to the stairs as he heard the door open and moved closer to the bars. **

**Elizabeth inhaled sharply as she looked at him leaning against the bars looking at her questioningly.**

**"I know you..."she said quietly in her best male voice.**

**"You mean you know of me..." he replied with a smirk on his face.**

**"No...I know you..."she said as she removed her hat letting her hair fall down around her face.**

**"Ah, yes...Miss Swann...I wouldn't say that you knew me..we just met this afternoon."**

**"No..." she said moving closer to the cell.Her eyes captivated by his. "We met before today, actually."**

**"Yea...when was this?"**

**"Four years ago..."**

**"I don't think so...I would remember a lass as lovely as you..."**

**She smiled softly and quirked and eyebrow.**

**"Four years ago I ran away from home..."he raised an eyebrow."...and I met you in Tortuga.."**

**"...Is that so?..."**

"...Yes...you took me in the alley behind 'The Faithful Bryde'."

**Jack's smirk faltered as she said that and his mind flashed back to that night. He had never really seen the girl's face.**

**"That was you?..."he asked watching her as she moved closer to the cell."How'd you know it was me?...It could've been some other Pirate."**

**"But it couldn't be...because as soon as I saw you I knew...and when you held me against you as a sheild...I knew because I remember the way you smell...spicey like rum and the sea...and when I felt you pressed against me my body reacted just as it did that night."**

**"Bloody hell..."he groaned as she stood directly in front of the cell he was in.**

**"I've dreamt of you since that night...I can't get it out of my mind..."she says as she reaches her hand out and gently traces his lips with her fingertips.." I've touched myself thinking about it...about the way you felt against me...inside of me..." she gasped as she was pulled forward and his lips were crushing agaisnt hers.**

**She pulled away after a moment and he looked at her incrediously but smirked as she pulled a ring of keys out of her pocket. **

**As soon as they were well away from the jail Jack crushed her body between him and a wall his hand roughly grabbing her breast.**

**"Wait..."she gasped out..."We...we need to get out of Port Royal before they realize you're gone..." He reluctantly agreed and pulled away from her heading to the docks.**


	3. Epilogue

**(Epilogue)**

**3 Years Later**

**It had been three years since Jack had come to Port Royal and she broke him out of jail.They had ran off to Tortuga and had a wild adventure with Jack's old firt mate, Barbossa and then Davy Jones. 2 Years later, 1 year ago they had got married on the deck of Jack's ship 'The Black Pearl' and now they were back in Tortuga to celebrate their anniversary.**

**Elizabeth yawned and stretched her arms above her head. She giggled as she felt Jack's erection against her hip, she reached her hand down and traced his length with her fingernails.**

**"You do know you're playin' with fire?" Jack asked gripping her wrist in his hand, his mouth moving against her shoulder.**

**"Yes...but it feels so good when it burns." She said laughing quietly.**

**Jack groaned as Elizabeth climbed over him straddling his hips and taking him inside of her body.**

**"I love you, Jack Sparrow..." she moaned out.**

**"I love you, Elizabeth Sparrow."**

**THE END**


End file.
